


You Can't Hurry Love

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [61]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Day of the Moon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: River contemplates how long it would take for the Doctor to love and trust her.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: Prompt Challenges [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	You Can't Hurry Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "You Can't Hurry Love" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

She had always known that there would be a time when the Doctor met her for the first time, when he might not trust her, when he might not even love her.

When he kissed her for the last time – his first time – she just barely kept herself from asking how many times he had already met her. How often she’d have to face him while he didn’t love her, while he didn’t even trust her.

She hoped it didn’t take long for him to love her. She hoped he hurried up in that regard, but also knew that she couldn’t do anything to make him fall in love with her faster. You can’t hurry love after all, even if you knew that it’ll exist one day. Even if you knew that it had already defined your entire life.

She knew him. If she tried too hard, it would just take longer for him to trust her, to let her in and love her. He wouldn’t admit that he loved her, not without a fight. He was a bit uptight like that.

She couldn’t hurry his love or she might not know it at all. Her mother had proven that time could be rewritten after all and the last thing she wanted was to erase all the love that the Doctor would one day feel for her.

She sat down on her bed and leaned back against the wall. This was what worried her the most about the future. Losing the love she had been freely given so far. She was losing the love step by step, while she had to work on gaining it so it would be there in her past.

Suddenly she heard the telltale sound of the TARDIS landing. She rushed to the door and watched as the TARDIS reappeared. Shortly after that the Doctor stepped out, alone, his love for her visible in eyes. This wasn’t the Doctor that had managed to hurt her so badly with the words “There’s a first time for everything.”

He stepped closer and said, “I thought that you deserved a real last kiss.”

River smiled and hoped that however many meetings it took for the Doctor to trust and love her, that it would be interspersed with plenty of meetings with a version of him that already loved her. She might not be able to hurry up his love, but time travel sure as hell allowed her to skip ahead every now and then. It allowed her to meet versions of the Doctor that loved her with every one of his hearts.

She smiled seductively at him and said, “You better make it a good one.”

“I’ll do my best,” the Doctor said and opened the door to her cell. Then he leaned down and kissed her with a passion that he hadn’t shown her in a long time. This was her Doctor, her husband, and he let her know that completely.

When he moved back, he looked at her with adoration in his eyes. She smiled back and said, “That certainly qualifies as a good last kiss.”

“I’m glad I could be of service.”


End file.
